elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Markis Hawkwood: The Daedra Conspiracy
Enjoy this story about famous mercenary Markis Hawkwood and his adventures where uncovers a plot where Molag Bal will arise from Oblivion and must choose a host so he can rule Tamriel again. By Jackalex13 06:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 Chapter I: The Cult It was a perfect night when Markis was enjoying himself in the Merchants Inn along with Nish, A Khajiit mercenary and Markis's best friend since childhood. a bard is playing great songs of joy and the drinks were cold as ice. All that enjoyment is ruined when a mysterious traveler walks in. Markis whispers to Nish. Who's that? Nish looked closely. Hmm, Nish thinks its a traveler or a mage. The mysterious traveler looks around and spots Markis and Nish who are drinking their mead. The mysterious traveler walks up to them and drops a small sack of gold on the table. Markis grabs it without asking. The mysterious traveler spoke in a deep yet clear voice. I need you two to accompany me for a very important quest. What quest? Yes, Nish wonders about the quest. Its secret. Now please, lets not waste time. Markis and Nish leave the Inn with the traveler and they leave the city on their horses. Markis becomes suspicious about the traveler as he notice a sign on the travelers back which is a mace and a bull's head. We're almost there and stay awake. You've been drunk for 3 hours. Nish was annoyed by the traveler so he cursed at him in Khajiit language. The traveler then stops and tells them to get off their horse as they are now at the destination. Come on now, its just up that hill. ''Markis was suspicious, he knew what the traveler was up to but decided to go with it to find out more about the traveler. Nish was cursing about missing his date with a fellow Khajiit trader but Markis calmed him down, saying she will give him a second chance. ''Fine, if you are right that Kita would give Nish a second chance, I would buy you mead. The traveler stopped and pointed at a group of hooded figures who are in a circle. Markis and Nish took a closer look and it seems that the two have a familiar feeling that they know that group. Nish, that group seems to be-. Markis was then knocked out by a spell and then Nish. The Hooded Figures carried them and drop them on a spot next to an altar. Chapter 2: The Ritual For The Daedric Prince Markis awoke to find himself tied on an altar and Nish tied to a tree. Nish cursed as he was trying to get himself loose but there was no luck. The cult are enchanting a ritual and Markis tried to move until he spots one of the cult members wielding a dagger. Markis shouted What is this! A cult member walks in and speaks in a familiar voice. We are summoning Lord Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement, the King of Rape, Father of Corruption and the Founder of Vampirism. After he failed to conquer Tamriel during the Interregnum, he vowed to make Tamriel bend their knees to him so we made contact to him. He answered and we asked what he wanted. All he said was Revenge on Tamriel and a host. So we found a perfect host for him to fit and that is you, Markis Hawkwood. Markis grunted as he attempted to release himself again but failed. I should have killed when I had the chance, I knew there was something suspicious about you and you know what, I don't even know your name. Oh my name is Caesar Velsius, a former Imperial scholar who found guidance from Molag Bal. That is all I am going tell you. As Caesar and the Cult of Molag Bal continue their ritual, a mysterious stranger appears and paralzyes them with a scroll. The mysterious stranger frees Markis and Nish but Markis asked the stranger's name. I was that boy who got scared by bear where it heard the call from a boy with Elf ears and eyes. Markis was somewhat surprised yet became angry. Oh, Ronvir, ain't this an ironic surprise. I remember when I tried to help you, you called me a 'stupid half-Elf' but now you're helping me. Oooooh I wonder why? Ronvir looked down. Ever since you called that bear, I-I changed. You made me help people and become a better person. I thank you for that Markis but now, we must get out of here. ''The three quickly left the Shrine of Molag Bal and the Cultist give chase. Markis and Nish ran like a horse but Ronvir stops. Markis stops and sees Ronvir, ready to go to Sovngarde. Ronvir told Markis and Nish to continue their escape and so, they did. Chapter 3: Preparing The Hunt For Vampires Markis and Nish barely escaped their deaths as they tire next to a tree. Regretting for letting Ronvir sacrifice himself, Markis says to Nish that when they see Ronvir's corpse, Markis would do the honor for burying him. The two then leave to find a place to rest and to their surprise, they see an Inn that is called 'The Dying Widow'. They enter the Inn and they find a few people drinking and sleeping. Markis asked some questions about the Inn. ''Why is this called 'The Dying Widow' Inn? The bartender looked down on the table, showing sadness. I called this 'The Dying Widow' because...my wife died 7 years ago and I am dying from a disease. I tried looking for some potions that can cure diseases but I failed to find any. Do you mind if I ask that if you have 3 potions of curing diseases. Nish takes out a potion from his satchel. Here you go friend. Nish wishes you good health. Oh thank you! Divines bless your kind heart and may they smile on you. ''Markis looked around to see Nish reading and drinking. The bartender offered Markis a drink, free of charge and he accepts. Markis asked for rumours. Most of them were not important but when the talk about vampires living in a cave happened, Markis read a book that vampirism was founded by Molag Bal. Nish asked if the Inn has a comfy bed and the bartender said there is and the rent is 10 septims. Nish and Markis slept in different rooms and awoken at 9:30 in the morning. Markis and Nish leave the Inn where they steal 2 horses and ride off to the wilderness. They stop at a moment and Markis talked to Nish about vampires. ''Nish, there is a cave, somewhere here in the Great Forest and it is populated by vampires. If we want to find answers, our next stop is to go to the cave and see if a vampire is willing to talk. Markis, do you think we are gonna walk into that cave with no weapons and getting slaughtered by those creatures of the night? Nish thinks its a stupid plan. Don't worry Nish, I got weapons that can easily kill them. We gotta go meet Selvius. Nish looked surprised. Selvius? I thought he was in Skyrim. Nish, he came back last week and he had these rather interesting weapons that he bought from vampire hunters. Well Markis, Nish says we must get going. The two got back on their horses and they rode to the Imperial City. It was busy as always in the City and Markis spots Selvius at a market stall. Selvius! Selvius turned around to see an old friend. Markis! Nish! haha it is so good too see you again. Selvius, we should speak in private. Lets go to your shop. Uh sure why not. Markis winked to Nish and he smiled. They enter the shop and it looked different. Markis noticed the banner has changed, there is mannequins and more cases. So my friends, what do you need? Is it potions, armor, magic or weapons? Weapons. You sent me a letter that you got new weapons from Skyrim. Yes I do have new weapons. Here. Nish was shocked to see a weapon that he has never seen before. What is that? Nish, this is a crossbow. It uses bolts rather than arrows. It is powerful than a bow but slower to put a bolt in. This is used as a main weapon against vampires. Here, I got an axe, deadly to vampires like the crossbow. Then here is the shield. It can easily hurt a vampire rather than a typical shield. Then I got a..oooh..uh, a war hammer. I got the bolts for you. There is 400 bolts here and you two get 200 bolts. Now is there any questions? Markis and Nish did not say anything. Very well then, go kill vampires. Chapter 4: Markis Becoming A Werewolf After getting prepared, Markis and Nish rode to their destination which is the cave that the bartender has mentioned. It was night already and Markis couldn't believed it. Nish suggested that they should wait until morning but Markis simply said no. Nish, I do not want to see a vampire being burned to death by the sunlight. They might have answers that should give a reason why Molag Bal is coming back to Tamriel. Markis, remember what that Cultist said? Molag Bal failed to conquer Tamriel so he vowed to make Tamriel bend their knees to him as he returns. Oh and Nish has to be honest with you. You are quite forgetful. (Sigh) All right then, lets find his trusted allies and kill them. Tamriel does not want the 2nd Oblivion Crisis to happen. That is more like it Markis. ''Markis and Nish entered the cave and they quietly walk and avoided plates and pots. Nish looked around to see any vampires but the only thing he saw were skeletons. Markis stopped to see some vampires sleeping in their opened coffins. Markis took aim and killed a vampire with one shot. A vampire heard the noise and investigated but was killed by Nish. As they continued, Markis and Nish saw a werewolf in a cage, calm and standing still, like a pet waiting for his master's orders. Nish spotted a vampire who calmly stroked the werewolf's fur without getting her hand bitten off. ''Markis, the vampire is controlling the werewolf. Take the shot. Said Nish in a whispering voice. I know you are here mercenaries. The vampire turned around and uses her telekinesis powers to bring Markis and Nish to the ground. Markis aimed his crossbow at the vampire and pulls the trigger but the vampire catches the bolt. She then casted a paralyzing spell on Markis and Nish. Markis tried to move but the only thing he can move are his eyes and his mouth. Who are you!? Said Markis in an angry tone. The vampire knelt down at Markis and grinned. I am Lillith, the 2nd most powerful pure-blood vampire to ever live. I am also the second-in-command of Molag Bal. Who are you? Markis struggled. I am not going to tell you. I'm just going to say i'm just a Nord. Lillith looked at the weapons that Markis and Nish got with them. You are a half Nord. You have pointy ears and yellow eyes, your parent was either an Altmer or a Bosmer. Besides that, your name is Markis. Your cat friend does not know that powerful vampires like me have sensitive hearing. We can hear whispering and the sound of precious and strong hearts that we hear from our victims. ''Somehow, the paralyzing spell worned off and Markis gave one big punch to Lillith's left cheek. Lillith eyes glowed and she holded Markis by his throat. Nish broke free of his spell and see's his best friend being choked by Lillith. ''MARKIS! Nish ran to save Markis but Lillith smacked him to a wall and used her telekenesis powers to put arrows on each of Nish's shoulders which made him yell in pain and 1 arrow pointed to his forehead. Try to do it again cat, you will die a slow and painful death while Markis watches you getting your furry head pierced by an arrow. ''As Markis tried to break free, he did one thing that would make Lillith let go. Markis grabbed a small dagger from his back waist and cut off Lillith's hand in one fair swoop. Lillith yelled and knelt down as she clutched her stump as blood gushes out. Lillith then transformed into a Vampire Lord and escaped in a sworm of bats. Markis then stumbled onto the werewolf's cage where it then grab and bit him on the shoulder. Markis screamed in pain as the werewolf continously bit him on the shoulder but then Markis noticed a shovel on a box near him so he tried to reach it but couldn't due to the werewolf. Markis looked down to see his dagger and picked it up by using his foot. He then stabbed the werewolf's jaw which it then howled in pain. Markis staggered on to the box and passed out. Wondering what will happen to him. Chapter 5: Searching for Lillith Markis awoke in a bed but still felt the pain from his werewolf attack. Nish sat on a chair next to Markis and told him about what happen after he went unconscious. ''Nish took out the arrows and went to you. Nish heard a beat on your chest but a voice called out. I turned around and the werewolf who bit you was Ronvir. Nish angrily asked him if he was a werewolf all along. He sadly said yes and told me the last thing he remembered was waking up in the cage he was in and a female vampire looking down. He said that her name is Lillith like the vampire we encountered 2 days ago. I-'' Markis interrupted Nish's sentence. ''I have been asleep for 2 days. What happen to Ronvir? Nish looked down at his dagger. You killed him. Nish nodded. Nish, it was not his fault, Lillith controlled his actions, made him a slave, a pet but you killed. Ronvir would have been a good asset. But Markis, he attacked you and bit you on the shoulder! And I am fine. I can still fill the pain but I am fine. All I need is a cup of water. ''Nish nodded and went out of the room. Markis put his hand on his shoulder and sighed. Nish came back with a cup of water and turned his head around. ''Thank you Kita. ''Markis looked surprised. ''We're at Kita's house? ''Said Markis and Nish smiled. ''Well Nish managed to convince a carriage driver to bring us to the Imperial City. Nish lift you by the shoulder and I stopped by Kita's home. When she opened the door, she allowed us in and when Nish put you on the bed you are on, she slapped me. She was angry that I missed our date but it was not Nish's fault, we were captured by Molag's cult. Nish sat down on a chair besides Markis and gave him his cup of water. I explained everything and well, she forgived Nish and gave a reward which happened on her bed. Markis lit up his eyebrow and Nish stands up. Good thing you did not hear the sounds, you would have been disturbed and annoyed. Said Nish and he leaves the room. Markis gets out of bed and puts on his clothes. Too Markis's dismay, it was sunset and muttered to himself. He checked the drawers and found a note that said This room will be for the cub when he or she is born. Kita cannot wait to tell Nish about this because he will be a father of our cub. Markis put the note in the drawer and he walked out of his room and just before he was going to open the door, Nish stopped him. Markis, where are you going? Said Nish. Markis turned his head and said to him: Nish, I am afraid that I must go on my own. ''Nish was confused. ''Why Markis? Said Nish. Markis sighed and said: You're going to have a cub Nish. I do not want to risk to see a friend who will be a father. Nish was shocked and asked him how he knows that he will be a father. Markis said: Kita wrote a note about it. Nish turned his head around and then turned to Markis. Markis, let Nish join you. This will be our final fight and-'' Markis stopped his sentence and said: ''Nish, please don't. Nish nodded. Markis opened the door but then turned his head to see his old friend for the last time. If I have not met you when we were kids, I would have died from that dragon a few years ago or when we met Lillith in the cave. So long Nish and...have a peaceful life. Nish smiled and said: Goodbye Markis, may the Divines smile upon you. Markis left and ran to the gates of the Imperial City. He kept running and running and he was not tired yet. As the sun sets and no guards or people are looking at him, he transforms into a werewolf and ran to the forests. He knew where Lillith is because he picked up her scent which smelled like a hundred year old corpse. Markis knew where to go but he felt hungry. He smelled the blood of a stag and he ran towards it. With one swipe, the stag was dead. Markis ate it's heart and he continued his search for Lillith. Chapter 6: Meeting Molag Bal Markis was dreaming. He was unsure if it is a dream or maybe a vision but it looked clear to him. He entered a cave, darkness covered the walls and footprints were seen on the ground. Markis was not in his werewolf form, instead he was wearing his normal clothes and wielding a bow, made of dragon bones. As he continued following the footprints, he found light and it was so clear. It looked like a small arena but it was not. There was an altar with blood sprouting out and a group of Molag's cult, chanting in unfamiliar words. Markis noticed that Lillith was sitting on a throne, watching the cult from above. Markis equipped his dragon bone bow and he had a clear shot. Before Markis could kill Lillith for good, he said Talos guide me. and he released his arrow. The arrow pierced through Lillith's forehead and she fell down where the cult members were shocked to see Molag's favorite vampire dead in front of them. Markis's ally was the shadows so he sticked to the walls so he could not be detected. After all the cult members were killed by Markis, Molag Bal appeared before him. He took control of a dead cult member and started talking in a rough but clear voice. Markis Hawkwood, it has been a pleasure to meet you. The vision ended and Markis woke up in the forest and a friendly wolf was sleeping next to him. It was morning and Markis puts on his traveling gear and leaves the forest along with the friendly wolf. Hours passed and Markis stumbles onto a general shop. He walks in and asks the shop keeper for a roll of paper and charcoal. Category:Jack's Fiction